Generally, crayfish, crab and lobster fishermen utilize traps that are baited and submerged to fish on an ocean or river bottom. Long lengths of hauling line connect the submerged trap to a float on the surface, marking the trap location. Periodically, a fishing vessel retrieves the traps, requiring extensive manual labor and time to haul in the lines to raise the traps. Since the float remains constantly on the surface, theft (of the traps or their contents) by other fishermen and scuba divers is often a serious and recurring problem.
To overcome this problem, submergible traps containing built-in automatic inflation devices are known, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,693 to Challenger, issued July 12, 1977. Such devices incorporate a buoyancy chamber containing an inflatable bladder engaged by trap members. A cylinder of compressed gas mounted on the trap is connected to a control valve to inflate the bladder. A control unit having a receiver or timing mechanism actuates the control valve upon detecting a signal transmitted through the water or after a predetermined time, causing the trap to ascend. A manual valve permits bladder deflation after the trap is hoisted on board.
While submergible traps incorporating automatic inflation means are generally effective to raise the trap to the surface, the automatic devices of which I am aware are not capable of use with other traps, since they are incorporated within and thereby dedicated to specific types of fishing traps. Further, if the automatic device malfunctions, the particular trap cannot be used until it is repaired, thereby reducing the potential catch.
The placement of a compressed gas cylinder and buoyancy chamber interconnected to the control unit by a pipe, as disclosed in the Challenger patent, occupies interior space, potentially reducing the number of crustaceans or fish that can be caught within the trap. Further, these parts are vulnerable to attack by claws of the crustaceans, possibly resulting in malfunction while bottom fishing and loss of the trap.
Upon surfacing, the buoyant chamber in the prior art trap device tends to partially raise the trap out of the water, causing disadvantageous exposure of the catch to air and sunlight. After the trap is hoisted aboard, a manual valve is opened to deflate the bladder. Since a relatively long time interval is required to completely deflate the bladder, as compared to the amount of time necessary to empty the contents of the trap, loss of valuable fishing time can often occur. Failure to close the manual valve after bladder deflation occurs can result in loss of the trap after it is thrown overboard.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a separate, submergible buoy that is releasably attachable to and capable of automatically raising to the surface submerged fish traps, pots, nets and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic flotation buoy that can be used interchangeably with different types of traps and pots.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flotation buoy which allows an attached trap, when raised to the surface, to remain completely submerged until hoisted from the water.
Still a further object is to provide a flotation buoy having a device for automatically deflating the bladder while the buoy is being hoisted onto the deck of a fishing vessel.
Yet a further object is to provide an inflatable flotation buoy wherein a deflation valve means automatically closes following deflation.
Still another object is to provide a buoy that is compact and stable and which can be conveniently stored on board the fishing vessel.